


Ficlets

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Ficlets, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequenas cenas. Pequenos pedaços.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Sem revisão, sem correção, mas muito amor por esses dois. It’s show time.

**Lição**

 

“Na minha primeira queda do trapézio, eu quebrei o braço.” Hart guarda os remédios na caixa e olha para mim. Seu cabelo ainda esta uma desordem e ele continua com seu uniforme rasgado.

“Nunca tinha sentido tanta dor. Eu gritei, então meu pai, sei lá, ele estava tão puto. Nunca o vi tão bravo. Não lembro direito o que ele disse, só que ele me agarrou e me jogou no trailer escuro. E fiquei lá chorando até minha mãe me tirar de lá.” Tomo mais um gole da cerveja, ainda sentido os comprimidos para dor entalados na garganta. Bebo mais uma vez.

“Ele estava bravo porque você caiu?” Hart pergunta bebendo sua cerveja. Fora o corte no lábio, o musico foi o que melhor se safou desse nesse ultimo assalto e eventual encontro com o Flash.

Temos que tentar tirar Mark da cadeia antes que seja transferido.

“Não. Ele estava com vergonha porque tive medo de cair. Eu sempre tinha medo de subir no alto do picadeiro e me arrebentar feio. Bem, isso realmente aconteceu uma ou duas vezes.”

Terminamos nossa cerveja, e ouvimos Frio esbravejar com Mestre dos Espelhos e Onda Térmica no outro cômodo. A hora do recreio terminou. Galeria ao resgate!

Flautista pega nossos equipamento e me levanto devagar, ainda sentindo o corpo doer.

Antes de sairmos ele pergunta:

“E hoje? Você ainda tem medo de cair?”

Movo o pescoço, para estralar algumas vértebras. Os músculos ao redor da minha boca formam um sorriso antes mesmo que eu perceba isso.

“Nah, depois de tantas quedas você aprender a voar.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Som**

 

Quando chego na sala, Mick está parado junto a porta sem fazer qualquer menção de entrar. Os gritos pioram. Terríveis e ensurdecedores.

Mark e Len lutam para conter Hart.Ele esta fora de si,tentado se livrar dos nossos colegas de equipe.

“Porra James!” Frio fala rispidamente “ajude a segurar o garoto!”

Hesito, mas me junto a eles rapidamente. Hart se debate, se torce contra nós, chutando Mark no estomago, que cai contra parede. Len, no entanto, é mais forte.

“O que houve afinal? Hart, qual o problema?!” pergunto enquanto ajudo Frio a segura-lo.

“Poupa o fôlego, ele não esta ouvindo nada.” Frio grunhe, empurrando a cabeça de Hart contra o chão e Mark volta para me ajudar. Com as mãos livres, Len mexe nos aparelho ligado ao ouvido do ruivo. “Fomos pegos pelos Titãs e o grandão de ferro derrubou o Flautista com um tipo de onda de choque. O cara deve ter detonado o aparelho de audição e esse idiota surtou quando acordou surdo. Mantenham-no parado, inferno!”

É um verdadeiro inferno. O som horrível, triste e assustador continuam a sair da garganta de Hart. Ele está perdido, preso na cela de silencio, seu pesadelo particular que veio a vida nas mãos de um dos heróis. E os gritos ecoam e ecoam em ouvidos surdos.

Quando Frio termina, o corpo de Hart estremece. Ele continua a choramingar, mas vai se acalmando aos pouco e o choro se dissipa lentamente pelo ar. O ruivo ainda esta ausente, quando Mark o solta, e o levo sem resistência para o sofá.

Suas mãos se retorcem de forma nervosa e seus olhos se movimentam rapidamente, ainda refletindo o medo e a insegurança. Eventualmente sua respiração se acalma, e seu rosto esta manchado de lagrimas. O medo é guardado novamente na prisão da sua mente e devagar ele volta sua atenção para mim.

“James?” sua voz, um murmúrio cansado e dolorido “pode…pode dizer alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa?”

Olho para ele.

“James?” aqui, o terror estreitando seu rosto, escorrendo por sua boca. Num movimento rápido, seguro seu nariz e puxo. Hart me encara, surpreso.

“Roubei o seu nariz.” digo sorrindo.

Silencio.

Em seguida, o som de risos.

 

* * *

 

**Agora, nada**

 

Quatro da manha. Ou quase isso. Nem me esforço em ignorar o choramingo, sei que não vai parar. Então me levanto da cama e vou ver Hartley.

Não consegui deixa-lo no QG do FBI com Mick, ele parecia, desculpe o trocadilho, um ratinho no laboratório enquanto perambulava pelos corredores. Comentou que o lugar o fazia lembrar Iron Heights, e intimamente concordo com ele. Como consequência, o Flautista esta dormindo no sofá da minha sala. Não teria queixas sobre o assunto (ele consertou meu ar-condicionado e o aquecedor de água assim que chegou e limpou a cozinha de toda a forma de vida que em outra encarnação eram comida chinesa), mas o problema é que meu novo companheiro de casa surta toda noite. Não sei se isso tem relação com a hipnose que a Galeria usou para que Hart acreditasse que matou os próprios pais ou pela sua estadia na cadeia. Arkham pode ter a fama, mas Iron Heights não deve nada no quesito de pesadelos.

Então ele perde qualquer noção de onde está e chora sem parar. Felizmente eu aprendi a lição e deixo todo seu equipamento de som bem longe e não corro o risco de ser atacado por uma horda de ratos quando me sento numa das extremidades do sofá e tento chamar sua atenção.

“Flautista?”

Seu corpo fica tenso e suspiro horrível e assustado saiu de sua garganta. Ainda fora do ar pelo visto.

“Hart?”

Leva alguns segundos para seu rosto se voltar em minha direção.

“James?”

Nunca fui bom nessa coisa de amizade. Quando Hart invadiu meu escritório em busca de ajuda fiquei genuinamente surpreso. Nunca esperei que ele confiasse em mim a esse ponto. Então recompenso essa confiança mentindo e o escondendo de seu verdadeiro melhor amigo, ninguém menos o Flash,  e o arrastei para essa iniciativa de ex-vilões a serviço do FBI. No entanto não sei o que fazer com sua mente despedaçada. Sem muitas alternativas, o puxo para mim.

“Vem aqui. Você vai acordar o prédio inteiro.”

Ele apenas murmura uma desculpa enquanto se aninha contra mim. É tudo rápido e desajeitado. Hart empurra o quadril contra o meu e logo esta montado no meu colo, ofegando. Seu pênis está duro contra mim e eu apenas o abraço enquanto o ruivo continua a se movimentar. Não é atraente e nem excitante. É apenas um cara quebrado e apavorado lidando com toda a merda que aconteceu da forma que pode. Felizmente, como disse, é rápido.

Após gozar, Hartley apenas fica apoiado em meu corpo, com a respiração pesada, incapaz de levantar, chorar e ter medo, sem qualquer vontade própria.

Seus olhos não procuram os meus quando me acomodo no sofá, ainda o mantendo preso a mim. Sei que estou ferrando ainda mais o sujeito. Hart precisa de alguém que realmente se preocupe com ele.  

As cortinas na janela não deixam a luzes da cidade invadir o quarto. Tudo é apenas sombras. Mas o choro parou.

**Fim.  
**


End file.
